deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jackythejack/Jewish Ghetto Police vs. Vorkuta Prisoners
Today, we're going to be settling a debate on who would win in a fight: The police, or the criminals! Only, it's sort of put to the extreme in this situation, as both of these combatants had to put up with extreme conditions in order ot at least get the little amount of hope that they would, survive. The Jewish Ghetto Police, more often called Jewish Flops, who would betray their jewish bretheren for a hope to survive the Nazi regime vs. The Vorkuta Prisoners, the prisoners of the Russian Army who fight to make their way out of prison. Who is the deadliest? Jewish Police After the Hitler and his nazi party had battered in the idea that Jewish people were lesser than them, the Third Reich had decided that it was time to isolate them from the rest of society. They were put into these neighborhoods where only they would live, called Ghettos. One of the most well known ghettos were in Warsaw, and this was where the runs running the ghetto would hire a few Jewish people to serve as the police force to keep an eye on their own kind. These people were promised freedom and better living conditions. They patrolled the streets and delivered brutal punishment to anyone out of line in hopes of eventually being free. Because of their role as a police force, they were actually given weapons, however. Lets get into them. Gravity Knife: '''Not too much can be said about this, to be perfectly honest. It's simply a blade that can be opened with one hand if the other hand were to be occupied. There's not much you can say about this knife except that it can be several inches in length. it's useful for stabbing someone, though, so there's that much. '''Flop Clubs: These clubs are basically just made out of wood, though they can be slightly modified by sticking nails in or otherwise, so it's not like it's impossible to kill somebody with it. They're actually pretty dangerous when put in the hands of someone who knows how to use them, and these officers sure know how to. Vorkuta Prisoners The Vorkuta prisoners originate from the Call of Duty universe. They were all trapped within the Vorkuta gulag. Eventually Russian soldier Vladimir Makarov and American soldier Alex Mason would appear in the gulag. After months of planning and preparing themselves, they would finally start a riot. The riot would then escalate, with giant slingshots, miniguns and helicoptors. In the end, few of them managed to make it to freedom, with only Alex Mason truly surviving. Though, during their riot, they had required a variety of weapons that could be put to good use. Prison Shiv: This is nothing more than a homemade knife, to be honest. There isn't much to say about this weapon, to be frank. It's just a piece of metalw ith tape around the end to act as a hilt. It can still stab into someone and seemst o have the same function as an ordinary knife, though. Wooden Baton: All you need to know is in the name. It's a baton made out of wood, presumably from the guards of the prison itself. Mostly used to bludgeon someone to death, most likely, but odds are it can also be modified with a few nails hammered into it. Now, with the weapons out of the way, lets get into the edges. X-Factors Logistics: '''The Jewish police were actually provided their weapons from the nazis, for the most part, so they would have a lot more ammo than the Vorkuta prisoners would have, so it makes sense they'd be better with their logistics. Edge: Police '''Training: '''The people who are part of the Jewish police aren't exactly trained men. Most of them were just people who picked on those who were lower than them in hopes of becoming free. The Vorkuta prisoners are also in a similar boat, being mostly peasants, with maybe an ex-military in there somewhere, though in general, this would be considerably even. Edge: Even '''Calm Under Fire: The Jewish police were never meant to get into a widescale gunfight, and odds are they were never in one during their times of service, while the Vorkuta prisoners had been running straight at a firing maching gun in an attempt to make it out of the prison, as they have nothing to lose. '''Experience: '''The Police were mostly found picking on the civilians, and therefor haven't really seen much actual combat, so their experience is rather minimum. The Vorkuta prisoners had at least taken down armed opponents and were able to even fight off helicoptor attacks, making them much more experienced in a firefight. Edge: Prisoners. Voting Rules Standard rules apply. Nothing too serious, just give me some good reasons and I'll accept it. The voting will end whenever I feel like it, really. At most a couple of weeks, but until then, just vote whenever you want to. Also this is a fight between five members of each side. Category:Blog posts